Her
by Aud8659
Summary: I have worked on this and continue to add more but this is what I have so far. I might add more however.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever fallen' for your best friend? You want something so much that it hurts. You know that you can never be with her. The reason why is because you feel for them in a way that is wrong to some people. She is taken and technically so is you. You love your husband but there is a part of you that wants her. You think that one day the feelings will go especially since you know that she will never want you. They don't, they just get worse what do you do. You think and hope that eventually the feelings will dull and you want have to think about again.

All you think about is your skin against hers. How soft she is. You can't help but want to touch her. The kiss is just as soft. Nothing like a man. At first you expect it to be rough and demanding. Then it changes, it becomes slow, soft, sensual. You want more you just don't know how to tell her. You don't want her to run away. As you kiss her you know that your want is going to come to the surface as you push he up against the wall. As the kisses get more rushed and demanding you struggling to breathe and to stand. Your legs start to feel like jelly but you don't want to stop; you don't want the connection to be broken….Then you wake in a cold sweat and realize it was all a dream. Everything was so real and in that moment you know you have a major problem.

You have seen her in your dreams. You felt her, touched her and kissed her. You have made love to her. All in your dreams. Your skin still tingles from the effect of the dream. When you close your eyes you can see yourself touch her. You fingertips run down her curves like whispers over an ear. You hear her breath catch in her throat when you skim her arms. You open your eyes and your back to reality. Your problem has just got worse.

You wake up sweating you can't believe the dreams have gotten worse. Now not only are you dreaming about the sex but also the life you could have. You know the dream the wife, 2.5 kids, white picket fence kind of dream. You can still remember it so vividly.

"_Hey babe, I'm home." You say as you come home from a hard day of work._

"_Be right there, give me a sec." She says from the kitchen._

You flop down on the couch expecting her to be there in a minute. What you don't expect is the little boy to come running up to you. 

"_Mommy!" he shouts as he jumps up onto your lap. Then you realize that you are not as surprised as you thought you would be._

"_Hey, buddy how was school?" You ask as he gives you a big bear hug._

"_It was great. I got to hold a tarantula." He says with this huge grin on his face._

"_And now he is supposed to be doing homework." She says as she comes into the living room. She gives a smile and you can't help but feel the warmth spread all through you._

"_Yes mama." He says as he jumps off your lap to go up to his room to work on homework._

"_Your too hard on him." You say with a smile on your face._

"_I'm too hard on him. If I wasn't you would let him do his homework at midnight like you did." She says as she bends down to give you a kiss._

_You can't help but moan into the kiss. Everything about her is what you want. You love the way she is with him and love the way she is with you. She has no judgment towards you. It is perfect. _

Then you wake up and you can't help but be a little disappointed that it was just a dream.

I want you to myself. I want you, all of you. Not an hour here or an hour there. Not time that is spent around a ton of people. I want you and I want you to want me. I want to take you out and be able to hold your hand and you not pull away. I want you to be proud of being with me. I don't want to hide in the background. I don't want to be that person that is hidden away for your pleasure. I don't want to be there for the amusement of other people. I want to be the person who helps you heal. I want to be the one to chase away all your fears.

Have you ever wanted something that hurts so badly? I feel that way now. I know that I want you but he has you and it hurts.

You dreamed of her again. She was just as beautiful in your dreams as she is in real life. The thing is everything you do in your dreams is just a tip of the iceberg of what you would do in real life with her.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY AT WORK

Do you have that feeling where everything in life is just an existence that means nothing? An endless nothing just like that never ending black hole that everyone talks about. I recently started to feel this way mainly because of her. She is everything I want and everything I need.

Her…She doesn't know how I feel about her. She thinks that I'm just a good friend. All she wants from me is a friend and all I want from her is everything. What do you do when ever everything you want is one word…STRAIGHT!

Yep, I said that I have feeling for a straight girl. The only reason that I say "I have feelings for her" is because I'm not sure how I really feel about her. It is something I would like to explore with her. The problem is how you get a straight girl to want to have a relationship with a woman.

These are the things going through my head as I watch her. When she walks through the bullpen and tells us we have a case. I just can't help that I have to stare at her. I just don't know what to think anymore and then on question changes my entire life.

"Hey Em, would you like to have dinner with me?" J.J asks as she perches herself on my desk.

That question alone was my undoing. Does any know how long I have waited for her t say that…HOLD IT! Is this a date or a friend thing…So I do the only rational thing I can think of I grab her hand and drag her all the way to her office. She has a look on her face that basically says "What the Fuck!" Then she says…

"What the hell Emily? Why did you drag me here?" she asks.

With that look on her face the only thing going through my head is god I want to kiss her. I hold myself back though and ask her what I needed to ask her. "J.J is this a date?" I hold my breath.

"Well yea it's a date." She says

"No Jayj I mean a DATE?" I say hopeful.

"OH…yea that is what I want if it is what you want." She says in a rush.

I release the breathe I've been holding and kiss her. The second our lips touch I feel electricity flow through my skin and body. I have never had this feeling run through me before. God, I wish I had done this before. I know if I don't stop soon I'm going to throw her on her desk and do every thought I've ever had of her.

We pull apart "Wow…" I know understatement but it was the only word that came to me.

"Yep Wow…" she says speechless and breathless.

I have a smug look on my face because I just made our press liaison speechless.

"What?" She says regaining her equilibrium.

"Nothing…I've never seen you speechless." I say with a smirk than I stop. "What do you think the guys are thinking?" I ask remembering we left Morgan and Reed alone in the bullpen.

"Who care? I just hope I get kissed like hat more often." She says with a smile.

A/N: Unbeknownst to J.J and Emily Morgan and Reed went straight to the all knowing Garcia. And she so happened to be watching the security cameras. And they watched the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

DATE NIGHT:

I don't think I have ever been as nervous as I am tonight. I swear if you saw me you would think this was my first date. As I stare into my closet I can't figure out what to wear. The only I can figure out is that I should call Garcia. As I walk to the phone my doorbell rings.

"Coming," I say wondering who it is.

As I swing my door open I pause as I realize who it is. "Garcia are you psychic? I was just about to call you." I say holding up my pone to show her.

"Well Em I am all knowing. Actually I came to lend my services. I hear someone has a date." She says with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, really and where did you hear that?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Security cameras." She says trying to hide from me.

"Garcia what have I told you about doing that…" Then I paused oh God. "Please tell me that you were the only one in the room?" I look at her hopefully.

She pause her mind started to set off warning bells. 'Ok, think Penelope what do you say to her.' "Em, now calm down you have to understand, I was already watching the cameras when they walked in. By the time I realized they were there you had already started kissing."

"Oh God Garcia, what happened? What did they say?" I asked as I started to pace. 'God, I don't know what I'd do if Morgan and Reid doesn't except it. Oh God, what will J.J do?' As I was having this internal debate Garcia is have trouble not laughing.

"EMILY!" She shouted, and then I stopped pacing and looked at her. "You need to calm down. Morgan said it was about time you pulled your head out of your ass. After Reid recovered he agreed with Morgan. We all knew you guys had feelings for each other we were just waiting on you." She says trying not to laugh.

"So, basically you guys were going to let me suffer." I say with a smirk on my face.

"No, me and Morgan were going to give you guys another month. Then we were going to do something about it. It would have involved you guys and us at a bar with A LOT of alcohol." She says with a laugh.

"Oh, I see so you wanted me to take advantage of J.J." I say a little irritated.

"Yep, but don't worry Princess J.J took care of it." She says "Now back to the matter at hand. Why were you about to call me?"

"Well I don't know what to wear." I said shyly.

"Ah, Princess I don't think I've ever seen you this shy or nervous. Let's go look at your closet." She says.

As I pace my room Garcia rummages through my closet. "Come on Pen I don't' have that many cloths." I sign and then slump onto my bed.

"I know but hon I need to find something that says sexy and powerful." She says.

"Why powerful?" I ask dreadfully.

"Princess come on out of you and J.J who do you think would be the butch." She says as she stuck her head out of the closet to see my face.

"God, Pen we aren't even officially a couple yet." I sigh not completely realizing what I had said.

"Yet?" she says as she came out holding an outfit.

"What?" I said as I admired the outfit that Penelope picked out. It was a pair of black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt. "Accessories?" I ask.

"You said yet. You expecting a little too much?" she asks as he goes to grab accessories.

"Not expecting too much just hopeful." I say with a wistful look on my face.

"Oh hon don't sell yourself short. Ok, so black belt worn off to side like you do so much, manly watch, and a nice tasteful chain necklace." She says as she lays everything out on the bed. "Oh, and those nice looking black man boots…not the combat ones."

"You mean my motorcycle boots." I asked as I walked into my closet.

"Wait a minute you have a motorcycle?" she asks.

"Yep it's a Yamaha. I also have a ninja and a '67 Shelby GT Mustang. I guess you could say they are my babies." I said as I walk into the bathroom to dress.

"God, if I had known this before then I would have definitely known you were gay." She says with a smirk.

"Thanks Pen." I say as I walk out of the bathroom in all my butch glory as Garcia put it.

"Oh Princess It's perfect." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Pen you were a big help." I say as we hug. I glanced at my alarm clock. "Oh, shit she'll be here in five minutes."

"It's ok Princess. Calm down." She says as we walk down the stairs.

"Alright, well thanks again Pen." I say thankful to have a friend like her.

As soon as Emily reached her door the bell rang. Emily looked at Penelope with a look of terror. "You're going to be ok. Open the door." She says.

A/N: Yes I know a cliff-hanger but come on who else could it be. Anyways a little back story. In case you don't know J.J was with Will but it did not work out. Henry is here and will show up soon. I know the motorcycle thing was weird but I love them and the Mustang is my favorite car. Anyways I know I haven't asked before but please review.


	4. Chapter 4

DATE

As I opened the door I tried to calm my beating heart. As I looked up at J.J and my breath caught. "Uh…wow Jayj your gorgeous." I said mainly cause that was all I could think of. She was far from gorgeous; there just wasn't a word in the human language to describe. J.J was wearing a sky blue low cut top and a black skirt with heels.

"Thanks Em so do you." She said then she looked over my shoulder. "Pen why are you here?" she asks as the blush goes up her neck.

"Um…Well…I was just leaving." Pen said as she squeezed by Jayj. "Have fun you guys."

"So…I guess I should tell you that Pen, Spencer and Derek know about the date." I said praying to God she doesn't runaway.

J.J just laughed, "I had a feeling cause even if they didn't watch the cameras then Pen and she would of told them." She said.

"Really well I guess you're right. You are ok with this right?" I ask dreading the answer.

"Emily I'm fine with this. If I wasn't I wouldn't of asked you out." She says trying to reassure me.

"Jayj how can you be like that when you've never been in a relationship with a woman?" I ask trying to understand.

"Emily I never said that I hadn't been in a relationship with a woman." She said with a smirk at my shocked expression.

"Wait what?" I said stunned.

"Look how about I tell you all about it over dinner? If we don't leave soon we will miss our reservation." J.J said with a smile.

"Ok let's go, while I get my head around this news." I said as we walked to the car. Even though I wasn't driving I decided I'd open J.J's door for her. (I mean I am the butch.)

J.J smiled sweetly at as she got in. Once I was in the car J.J leaned over to kiss me on the check. I didn't notice so right when she was about to hit my check however I turned my head and our lips touched. The second they touched I couldn't help but moan. Then I realized I wasn't the only one who moaned. When we finally separated neither of us could voice what we wanted to say.

"I think we should get going." J.J said wishing she didn't have to.

"Yea, I guess so." I said wishing I could take her upstairs and take her like I really wanted to.

As we were driving I couldn't think of anything except J.J. I didn't notice her hand moving slowly to me. The second her hand touched mine I jumped a little and then felt warmth go straight through my whole body. As J.J's hand started to rub mine, I realized I needed to stop her or this night was going to go way too far. So I turned my hand and laced our fingers. Then I lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

J.J looked at me and smile. "So what were you and Penelope doing?"

"Oh, nothing I was being a little insecure in my ability to pick out an outfit." I say as I trace her knuckles with my finger.

"Well I think she did a good job cause baby you look hot." J.J said as a blush started to go up my neck.

"Hot, well she called it my butch style." I said with a smile.

"Really did you guys assume that?" she asked.

"Yep, she actually said who do you think would be butch you or me. I just laughed." I said not telling her everything that was actually said.

"Well we'll get to that later." She said.

"Thanks about my outfit. I like yours to. That shirt makes your eyes even more gorgeous." I said realizing what I said. "What I mean is."

J.J looked at me and said "Don't worry about it I've noticed."

That just made me blush harder. "Oh, well I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You're just gorgeous. I absolutely love your eyes. They're my favorite color."

This time I made her blush it made me smile. "Thanks." She said.

"So, how is Henry?" I ask wishing I could see the little guy more.

"He is fine. Will has him for the weekend. It was funny though when I told him that I was going out with you he wanted to come." J.J laughed.

"Really why I haven't seen him in a while." I say surprised he remembered me.

"I know but I talk about you a lot and he always asks for you to come over." She says as she pulls into the parking lot.

As we walk up to the restaurant I stop her. "J.J no matter what happens next time he asks to see me call me." I say.

She smiles and says "Alright."

As they seat us I notice how nice of a restaurant this is. Now I know I have money but FBI agents don't make that much. "Uh. Jayj this is too much." I say hoping she doesn't get offended.

"Oh, its ok Emily my sister owns this place. I eat for free." She says with a smile reassuring me.

"Oh, that's cool." I say…I began to remember a story she is suppose to tell me. "So what was this lesbian affair you had?"

"Oh well hang on." She says as she order the wine and looks at the menu. When I realize she isn't going to say anything till the waiter would take our order. So I look over the menu finally deciding on what I want to eat, I put the menu down 8and just stare at her. Before I know it the waiter is back taking our order.

"Ok so my lesbian affair. Well I first realized I liked girls in high school. My first relationship was in college. Her name was Samantha. We played soccer together. We dated for four years. It was to the point that I brought her home to meet my parents. Basically it was graduation and she was going to culinary school and me to the academy. So we parted ways on good terms." J.J said with a small smirk.

"Well what made you go back to men?" I ask hoping I'm not crossing a line.

As the waiter dropped off our food I noticed J.J's hesitation. "If you don't mind telling me?" I asked.

"No, it is ok it just hurts a little. Do you mind if I tell you on the ride home?" J.J asked.

"Yea, sure I understand." I says as I start to dig in. "Wow this is really good." The rest of dinner went like that with casual conversation. We mainly talked about Henry. We were both too stuffed for dessert so we go it to go. The whole time in the back of my head I was wondering who hurt J.J so badly and why.

A/N: So what's the big secret in J.J's past. Who hurt her? Why does Henry want to see Emily so bad, and what does J.J talk about with him? Find out everything next time on Criminal Minds.

A/N2: So I hoped you liked it. Please review. Plus I can't decide if I'm going to make Will a bad person or goo. Please give me your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

As we headed back to the car I could tell that she didn't really want to talk about it. "Jayj you don't have to tell me. I understand that it is a sore subject."

"No its ok you'll just have to give me a minute." She said. As she took her time I stared out the window at first I didn't hear her but I began to pick it up. "It started in the academy we meet on the first day and became roommates. Her name was Anne. She was beautiful and we dated for about five years. I had caught her cheating on me a couple of time. Every time she said it was a mistake and that she loved me. So I'd take her back. Right before I started at the BAU. Around the time I got the acceptance letter we were having a congratulations party. Apparently I was paying too much attention to other people and didn't notice she had slipped away. When I went to look for her she was in our bed with two other people. She didn't even stop what she was doing to apologize. I left after that and moved here. She called me the next day and I told her "TO GO TO HELL." After that I felt betrayed so I went back to men." J.J said as she wiped a tear away.

"Jennifer I'm so sorry. I didn't know or I wouldn't have asked." I said sincerely.

"It's ok, it's the past. Anyways I didn't know it would change anything until you walk in the BAU." She said.

"What happened when I walked in?" I asked.

"The world stopped and all I could think about is getting to know you, it made me want to let everything go; to just get to know you in every way." J.J said trying to hide her blush.

"Well when I first saw you it made my heart stop. I gasped and lost all footing. If I had been walking I would have fell." I said with a smile.

"Ah, come on I have my moments. Anyways since we are on sore subjects what happen with you and Will?" I ask.

"Well Henry wasn't planned obviously. I thought I should try and stay with him for Henry. Plus I didn't think I had a chance with you. After a couple of years Will realize I didn't love and cheated on me. After everything I'd been through I didn't want to go through it again especially with Henry. So I told him to leave. So he packed and went back to New Orleans." She said as she pulls up to my apartment.

"Bastard. I'm sorry Jennifer." I said trying not to let my anger show.

"It's ok I'm over it my heart belongs to someone else anyway." She said looking for my reaction.

"Really…oh." I say trying not to show my disappointment.

"Don't worry Em it's you." She says with a smile as she parks.

I couldn't help but grin. My heart was beating faster and all I wanted to do is kiss her. So I lean forward, then I notice she was leaning forward to. As our lips touched we both shuddered. I brought my hands up to her neck and gently rub under her ear. She shuddered and moaned into my mouth. As we pulled a part I laid my head against hers.

"God, Jennifer." I say.

"I know." She smiles.

"I would love to ask you up but I don't want us to go to fast." I say hoping she doesn't get med.

"I understand I want to take it slow also." She says.

"Alright well I guess this is goodnight." I say as I lean in to kiss her one more time.

Once we pulled apart she said "goodnight."

Night Jayj." I said as I got out of the car to walk up to the apartment.

As I walked up to my apartment all I could think about was Jennifer. When I went to sleep I prayed for my dreams.

DREAM

Once I hit deep slumber I knew I had a smile on my face.

"_Mommy can I go play?" Henry asked._

"_I don't know baby. What did Momma say you were supposed to be doing?" I asked not wanting to get in trouble._

"_I don't know." He said shyly._

"_Henry I told you to go clean your room." J.J said as she came out of the kitchen._

"_Ok Momma I'm going." He said as he slowly made his way upstairs._

"_I didn't do it." I say as she stares daggers at me. I tried to smile so that my wife wouldn't make me sleep on the couch._

"_Yea you never do anything." J.J says as she straddles my lap. I smile up at her as she leans down and kiss me. As the kiss starts to get heated._

**BEEP BEEP**

"Fucking alarm." I grumble.

A/N: So did anyone notice the wife part. So what will happen? Will Emily and J.J keep getting serious? How will Will handle this new relationship? How will everyone at work react? Next time on Criminal Minds.


	6. Chapter 6

SUNDAY

I'm standing in my kitchen fixing coffee wishing I could go back to bed. I just want to go back to my dreamland. Granted it would be better if J.J was here with me.

RING RING

I walk over to the phone and pick it up. "Hello." I say.

"So how did it go?" Penelope asked very loudly.

"Well Pen I will tell you if you calm your voice down." I laugh.

"Oh, sorry Princess I'm just excited for you. I know how long you waited for it. So dish please." Pen says.

"Oh, Pen it was wonderful. I can't believe how wonderful it was." I said.

"Really sweetie I'm so happy for you." She says "So where did you go?"

"We went to her sister's restaurant." I say.

"Really that's cool I've been there once or twice." She says.

"Um Pen I need to go take a shower." I say trying not to rush off the phone.

"Ok Princess be good and I'll see you tomorrow." Pen says.

"Ok Pen bye." I say as I hang up the phone. I walk upstairs to take a shower. Once I was done I dressed and walked over to machine and notice I have a message.

BEEP

"Hey Em…" J.J paused "You must be in the shower or something. Anyways I was calling because…"

"Momma are you talking to Emly?" Henry asked.

"Her machine give me a minute. Anyways I guess you know why I'm calling now. Will dropped him off early and he hasn't stopped talking about you. Anyways just let me know. Call me when you get this." J.J says as she hangs up.

I guess it couldn't hurt to call her. I walk over to the phone and press speed dial one. It rings and rings finally she picks up.

"Hello." She says and God it is the most beautiful voice ever.

"Hey, I got you message. I was in the shower." I say trying not to sound over joy.

"Oh yea I assumed that…" she says pausing to think. " Anyways Henry wants to see you and I was wondering if you didn't have anything to do or you weren't busy."

"Jennifer I would love to come over. Give me ten minutes." I say trying not to jump out of my skin.

"Ok see you soon." J.J says as she hangs up.

I pretty much was already dressed so it didn't take me long. I pulled my boots on and grabbed my leather jacket and helmet. Right before I was going to walk out the door I decided to grab my secondary weapon and strap it to my ankle. Since I can't ride well on my Yamaha with my secondary I decide to take the Ninja. I walked down to the garage and uncover one of three of my babies. I hop on and pull my helmet on and reeve the engine. As I drove the fifteen minutes to her house, all I could think about was Jennifer and Henry. I parked my bike in her driveway. As I started up the walk Henry came running out. "Emly." He shouted as he launched at me.

I caught him and dropped my helmet on the grass. I spun him around and he started to laugh. As I put him down I looked up at the porch and Jennifer was there smiling.

"Emly what's that?" Henry asked pointing to my bike.

"That is my motorcycle. Maybe when you're older I'll take you for a ride." I says as we reach the porch.

"Yea like way older." Jennifer says as she ushers us inside.

"Ok mommy, Emly you want to come play in my room?" He asks.

"Sure buddy why don't you go on up and get everything ready." I says as He starts running up the stairs. I turn to Jennifer and Open my arms for her to hug me. She smiles as she wraps her arms around me. "How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, thanks for doing this. He is really excited." She says as we pull apart. I noticed the sad look on her face but before I could say anything…

"Emly you gonna stay for dinner?" He asks in his cute four year old words.

Before I answer I look at Jayj. She smiled and nodded her head. "Sure buddy now let's go play." We start up the stairs and I could feel Jen's eyes on me. I think Henry had a lot of fun. We played for hours. We played cars, legos, and action figures. We played so long that I didn't even know what time it was. That was until J.J hollered for dinner. So we got up and walked down the stairs.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost eight, normally we eat sooner but I lost track of time." She says.

"Eight really I didn't even know I had been here that long." I says astonished.

"Yea he is good at doing that. Sometimes when we play together I lose track of time." She says with a smile.

I smile as we sit down at the table. Henry decided he was going to tell a story. The whole dinner he talked and talked. I smiled thinking about how much this was like my dreams. As we got finished I helped Jayj gather the dishes as Henry went to get ready for his bath.

"Jayj I'll do the dishes while you give him a bath." I say with a smile.

"You don't have to. I can do them later." She says.

"No I'll do them just go give him a bath." I say when I notice she was about to say something I interrupted her. "No more arguments." I reply pushing her towards the stairs. As I watched her walk upstairs I couldn't help but wish this was an everyday thing.

After Jennifer put Henry to bed she walked down stairs and sat next to me on the couch. As I look at her I notice the sad look that was there before. "Hey honey what's wrong? That is the second time today I have seen you sad."

"Oh it's nothing I promise." J.J says trying to put on a brave face.

"Jennifer please." I plead with her as I grab her hand.

"Will told me that he is not going to be able to take Henry for a while." She says but I could still tell she was hiding something.

"Ok and what else you're holding something back." I say.

"Well he meant that he wouldn't be able to take him for a few months. He also said that if I am going to date that he is not going to be my babysitter so that I can sleep with people." Jennifer says with a frown and trying to hold back the tears.

"Does he know that you are dating me?" I ask trying hard to not show how pissed I am.

"No, he thinks that I am dating a bunch of people and just sleeping around. He said something in front of Henry." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He asked what a whore was when he got home. I asked him where he heard it and he said that Daddy and Heather were talking about me and Daddy called me a whore." Jennifer said, "then he started to cry because daddy had yelled at him when he was there."

"Well honey I don't mind taking Henry on our dates with me. Ok so stop worrying and if Will says anything else let me know and I will take care of it." I say through gritted teeth.

"No I don't want to bother you with this." She says.

"Jennifer you need to understand if we are together now I will do anything for you and I promise I will never hurt you." I say as I pull her to me.

"Thanks Em." She says as she snuggles into me.

"So we will have to wait on the sex thing but I don't mind I want us to go slow anyways." I say with a smile.

She looks up at me and says "yea we will but I think we can do it."

"Well I need to go we have to be at work." I say not wanting to leave.

"Yea I understand I will see you tomorrow." She says as she walks me to her door.

I kiss her goodbye and head to my motorcycle. I start it up and drive away.

A/N: Now that we have the beginning of the relationship I'm going to move ahead a few months. The next chapter might have a few bumps along the path but have faith in our favorite couple. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

THREE MONTHS

Jennifer and I had been dating for three months now and it's been great. We decided to wait to tell the guys but it's getting frustrating. Between Will having too much to do, so he couldn't take Henry. Then add having to hide from our friends I was in need of me and J.J time. Apparently though, I wasn't the only one.

"Just shut up Morgan." J.J yelled across the bullpen as she stomped back to her office.

"Morgan what the hell did you do?" I ask hoping to God he didn't mention what I think he did.

"I just told her she needed to get laid." He says with a smile. "By the way how did the date go?"

Every time he gets a chance he asks about the date. J.J and I decided we wouldn't tell them one way or the other. So, Garcia is the only one to know that we are dating. Instead I walk off to J.J's office.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in, as long as you're not Morgan, Spencer, or Garcia." J.J says.

"Well last I checked I was neither of them" I say as I walk in.

"No you're not." She smiles as she gets up from her desk. "God I just want to kill Morgan. Even though he is right."

"I know babe maybe we could get Garcia to watch Henry tonight. I mean it is Friday." I say hoping she'll go for it. Technically I already asked Pen.

"I don't know. I mean I want to really I do. I just don't know if it's fair to her." She says.

"Honey don't get mad butt…" I start hoping she doesn't mind. "I already asked her and she said she'd love to." Oh please God don't hurt me.

"Really well if she really wants to I guess it won't be a problem." She says as she walks up to I'm backed against the door as she wraps her arms around my neck. As she leans up I lean down and our lips barely touch. Then it's like the floodgates of last and passion open up. We just go at it like rabid bunnies just as I'm about to heave her up…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Jayj honey you in there?" Pen calls from the other side.

"Yea Pen give me a minute." She says as we straighten ourselves up. Just as I wipe my mouth off., Pen walks in with a shit-eaten grin.

"Not that I don't love the fact that you guys are together but if you don't want people to know you need to stop making out here." She says as she points to the security camera.

"Oh shit did someone see us?" I say.

"No, I heard Morgan coming so I turned it off." She says with a smile.

"Good but Pen I've told you to stop watching that." I say.

"Whatever, I was wondering when you want me to pick Henry up?" She asks J.J.

"I guess you can pick him up at six." J.J says "Thanks Pen."

"NO problem I miss the little guy." Pen says as she leaves to go back to work.

"I guess that's my cue to go back to work also." I say as I kiss Jayj on the check.

BULLPEN

"So did you do the deed?" Morgan asks with a smile.

"Derek I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Come here I'll have to whisper it." I say gesturing to Reid. As he comes closer I punch him in the arm. "Stay out of other people's business."

"Ok, ok Princess, I get it." He laughs as he goes back to his desk.

"That's what I thought." I smile as I sit back down at my desk. 'Maybe I'll be able to finish with enough time to play my DS.' I think to myself. (No one knows I play except Reid but only because he plays also.)

As I buckle down to work on my files it seems time flies by. Right when I put the last file on my pile Pen comes up to my desk.

"Hey Em isn't it time for you to go? I mean don't you have a date tonight?" She says.

"Oh, you're right Pen." I say getting up to head towards Jayj's office. Tight when I get to the door Jayj opens the door. "Hey." I say.

"Hey, you ready to go?" J.J said.

"Yea, how about I swing by my apartment and then I'll head over to your house. I'll try to get there before Pen so I can tell Henry bye." I say with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan." She says as we wait for the elevator. Once it gets there we can't really talk because there are about six other agents in the elevator. Once it dinged we got off and waited for everyone to leave.

"So I'll see you at six-thirty to seven." I say.

"Yea." She says.

A/N: I know this was short but I needed to get the dialogue out of the way. Anyways the next chapter will be the M rating part. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long to post. I was busy with a paper on Ted Bundy for my class. Anyways, so on to the fan fic.

Okay it is six-thirty-five and I have been sitting in my car for about five minutes now. It is not that I don't want to go in I'm just a little nervous. I mean we haven't had a date by ourselves in three months. I don't want to move to fast but I know that both of us need this. What if I am the only one that needs this and she doesn't want it to go that far. Oh come Emily Prentiss suck it up.

TAP TAP

I was jerked out of myself loathing by a tapping on my window. When I look up I know that my face is going to be a dark red. It's Jayj and she has the cutest smirk on her. I suck it up and open my car door to get out.

"Were you going to sit out here all night?" J.J asks with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I got lost in my thought." I say trying to hide my blush even though I know it is impossible.

"Don't worry it was Henry that noticed you were out here." She says with a laugh.

Oh great now the child was ratting me out. If I didn't know any better someone high mighty is having a great laugh at my expense. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was out here for that long." I say trying not to be timid or shy.

"It is alright I just was making sure you hadn't fallen asleep in front of my house. That would have really put a damper on my plans for tonight." Jayj said with a wink.

As we reach the door I just couldn't resets not to ask. "Oh and what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." She said with a sly smile. I could just see the thoughts going through her head. So maybe we both had the same idea. Ok Prentiss just don't get a head of yourself here.

"Emly." Henry yelled as he launched himself at my legs.

"Hey buddy, are you ready for your sleepover at Aunt Pen's?" I ask hoping he is not sad.

"Yea but I will miss you." He said with a pout.

"Well how about this. What if when you get back I will be here and we can spend all tomorrow with each other. If it is ok with your mom." I say looking up at Jayj.

"It is fine with me." She says "with my plans you'll be here when he gets here anyway cause you're not going home." She adds quietly to herself. I pretend to not notice.

As we waited for Penelope me and Henry played in the living room under the watchful eyes of Jennifer of course. When it was exactly seven o'clock the doorbell rang. "Aunt Pen." Henry yelled as he ran for the door. When he reached the door Penelope opened the door with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey buddy go and get your bag from your room." Pen says as she walks into the room.

As Henry runs up the stairs I start to get a little nervous. "What is the smile about Pen?" I ask

"Oh, nothing just wondering what you guys are going to be up to with the whole house to yourselves?" She asks.

I was hoping that she would just leave it alone but then again this is Penelope when can she leave anything alone. "I don't know Jayj won't tell me." I say honestly.

"I want to be a surprise and I sure as hell am not telling you Penelope." Jayj said right as Henry came bounding down the steps with his bag in tow.

"You guys are so not fun." Pen said on her way out the door after Henry kissed Jayj and me bye.

"Finally I thought they would never leave." I say as I lean in to kiss her. Suddenly though I am stopped. I pull back and look up at a smiling Jennifer. "What?"

"I want to know what you were thinking about in the car before I interrupted you." She says.

I groan. "Really you're going to make me tell you aren't you. Fine but if I die of embarrassment please don't tell the guys or my mother. I was thinking about what I want to do to you tonight and then I thought maybe you don't want the same things and I started to get a little worried." I say as my whole face starts to turn red. As I look up into Jennifer's eyes and stopped from the gasped that escaped my mouth.

Jennifer leans in and kisses me full and I moan. As she pulls back I whimper…(Yes Emily Prentiss whimpered.)

"Ok so what was that for?" I ask still not opening my eyes.

"Well look at me and I will tell you." I open my eyes and I notice her smile. "That was because you are so darn cute." She says as she leans in for another kiss. This one more passionate and harder than the first. I just cannot help I moan and open my mouth. As her tongue invades my mouth my hands grab her head. We slowly start to walk towards the stairs. I know that I have to pull away cause as much as this is wonderful I don't want to fall up the stairs. I pull away and she starts to protest. I look at her and smirk.

She doesn't notice my hands going down her back reaching her backside. She squeals as I life her up and she wraps her legs around me. I start up the stairs and she is fixing to protest. I quite her down with another kiss as I continue up the stairs finally I make it to her room. I put her down and never pull away from the kiss. Finally breathing becomes an issue. As I lay my head against hers I start to speak. "I hope this is what you had in mind for tonight?" I ask.

"Oh this is defiantly what I had in mind." She says with a smirk.

I smile and lean in for another kiss knowing that no more talking was going to be happening tonight. As I start to kiss her my hands start to have a mind of their own. I grab the hem of her t-shirt and pull it over her head. Her hands stop unbuttoning my shirt so that the material can be lifted from her body. As I through the shirt somewhere in the room she continues to unbutton my shirt. When she gets to last button I unhook her bra. She pushes the shirt off my shoulder. When she does that her bra straps slide down her arms.

I step back and just stare at her and my god she is just so "Beautiful." I realize I say out loud. She starts to blush I wrap my arms around as I kiss her again. I cannot believe that someone as beautiful as her and wonderful as her is with me. She takes the opportunity to unhook my bra also and I let I slide down my arms. I look her in the eyes as I go for the button of her pants. My mind is in overdrive I just cannot believe that I am about to make love to Jennifer. My whole world could come to end as long as I get to live out this very moment. As I come back to the present I realize I haven't moved since I grabbed her button. She looks at me.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yea sorry I just cannot believe this is happening." I say

She smiles and we start kissing again now all thought has flown out the window. All my other senses are in overdrive though. I can feel ever quiver and shiver that runs through her body as I lower her pants to the ground. Once she undoes my pants I kick them away. I walk her back towards the bed and lower her down. She crawls up to the pillows slowly as we pull away from the kiss. The look in her eyes can almost be described as feral. I watch her as I tried not growl at my anticipation. I slowly crawl up her body and lay across her as I attack her lips again. We start a slow exploration of each other's body. I give her light touches to learn what areas makes her quiver, shiver, sigh, moan, and whimper. As I start to turn her mind to mush I trail my kisses down her neck. Once I reach her collar bone I cannot help but want to mark her. So I go to her pulse point on her neck and slowly suck the skin into my mouth. I don't want her to stop me so I slowly suck at first. Once I know that she is lost in the sensation I suck harder and don't let go until I know that it will be read and bruised tomorrow.

As I move down to her chest I cannot help but stop and praise her breast. I give each a lot of attention. Alternating between sucking and nipping the peaks. Each time causing her to moan even loader. I have decided that the sound is one of my favorites. I continue to show her breasts attention when I notice her hand wrapped in my hair she is trying to nudge me head where she most desperately wants it. "Tell me what you want Jennifer." I say.

"God….Emily….I want." She stops. I cannot believe but I think she is starting to get shy on me.

"Yes what do you want?" I try to encourage her as I kiss down to her belly button.

"I want you mouth on me." She says with a sigh as I blow my breath on her stomach.

"My mouth is on you dear." I say with a smirk.

"MMMM….I want you mouth….on my clit. Please Emily I need to feel you." She says.

That is all the encouragement that I need. I push her legs apart giving myself better access. I sniffed her scent and I realized that for as long as I lived I would never be able to live without that scent. I tenderly lick her slit. Not wanted to add to much pressure. Then I realize that her taste has started frenzy in me. I just couldn't get enough. I started to like her with a fever that even I never knew I had. I am starting to get incoherent sounds out of her and all I can do is smirk. I bring her to that edge multiple times but still not ready to let her take the plunge. Finally she has had enough.

"Fuck Emily if you don't let me come I am going to kill you." She says through gritted teeth.

I think it even surprised her that she could put a whole sentence together. I plunge three fingers in her as I attack he clit. I am thrusting in and out of her and trying to keep an even tempo. When I know she is almost there I curve my fingers upwards slightly and hit her sweet spot. She comes with my name on her lips and it is the sweetest sound ever. I keep thrusting letting her rider out her orgasm. As she comes down from her high I trace my way back up her body with kisses. When I reach her mouth I kiss her and let her taster herself on my lips.

She smiles at me and says "Now it's your turn."

I blush. "Honestly honey I came the second you did your going to have to give me time." I am embarrassed because you didn't even touch me. The intensity of your orgasm just hit and I had to come then and there.

"I think that we will just have to wait till morning then." You say sleepily as I grab the cover to cover us up.

"Yea right though lets sleep." I say as your breath starts to even out. Maybe in the morning you can show what that mouth can really do I think to myself as I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Jayj babe where are you?" I ask shouting up the stairs. _

"_Upstairs…DUH!" she yells back at me._

_I don't have to ask what room she is in I already know. She has been in that room every day since we found out. _

"_Babe why do you keep coming in here everything is in the right place." I say trying really hard not to smile at her cuteness. _

"_Babe I can't help it nesting sucks." She says exasperated after moving the diapers for the fourteenth time._

_I can't help not to stare at her. She is eight months and 3 weeks pregnant. The doctor says it could be any day now. I think that scares me more than anything. I think right now she is the most gorgeous person in the world. _

"_What are you staring at?" She asks looking at me._

_I must have been staring for awhile because she is closer to me know than she was before. "I was staring at the most beautiful wife and mom-to-be I've ever seen." I say matter-a-factly as I walk up to her and kiss her. _

_She moans into the kiss. "Oh, Emily don't stop." _

"Em, Emily Honey wake up." J.J says trying to wake me from my dream.

"Huh oh Jennifer are you ok is something wrong?" I ask trying to wake up.

"I was going to ask you that you were moaning." She says with a smile as if she knew what I was dreaming.

"Oh uh well I'm sorry I woke you." I say sheepishly.

"Well if you dreaming what I was dreaming I could understand." She says with a smile.

"Oh really Miss Jennifer were you having naughty thoughts." I say trying not to laugh.

"Well Miss Emily why don't you come over here and find out." She says with passion in her eyes.

Who can refuse a temptation like that? So I crawl over her and cover her mouth with mine. Our kiss starts tentative at first and slowly starts to get more passionately. I can't help myself I grab her breasts in my hands and squeeze. I swallow her moans with mine.

She stops me before I can move my hands more south. "Emily this is my turn." She says as she flips us. Now she is straddling me and I can't help but want to stay in this position forever. She leans down to kiss me and it is like a goddess has opened up the gates to all of my passion. I give everything I have into that kiss. I hope she can tell how much I love her through this. I'm not ready to tell her but I think I've always knew how I felt about her. She starts to plant kisses down my neck nipping at little spots to gauge my reaction. I give her as much as I can without coming right then. Once she reaches my breasts I can't help but tell her.

"Babe I'm not going to last much longer." I say through gritted teeth.

"Ok babe just lay back and let me take care of you." She says as she starts to head south. As soon as her mouth touches my mound I can't help but moan. I am about to come and this is the most contact I have had from her this whole time. As she licks and sucks my pussy I can't help but grab a hold of her beautiful hair. I run my fingers through it then she licks me in the right place and I pull. She moans with more vigor when I do that. 'Who would know that Jennifer likes it rough…huh…handcuffs. Maybe another time…' I think then she sucks me just right and I am coming all over her face. As she licks me through my orgasm it makes it even more pleasurable. As I come down from my high she crawls back up to me. She kisses me as she lies down by my side.

"That was fucking fantastic." I say just starting to regain my breath.

"Wow I didn't think I could every get the wonderful Emily Prentiss to cuss." She says with a laugh.

"Ha Ha Jennifer, come on lets go back to bed." I say as she snuggles into my side.

A/N: I hope this was as good as the last chapter. I will try to get the next chapter sooner. I have been getting behind because of school. I think that I am getting it more balanced now though. Sorry for such a short short chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

I have been doing so much I have lost track of this story I will try to get back to writing this story. I am sorry about taking so long and forgetting about it. Hopefully no one has decided to not read because of my long absence.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day that everything was going to change. The day started out normal. We were going out on a case in Tennessee and we thought everything would be ok. Jayj was far along but the doctor said she still had a month so she should be ok. So far so good but you never know what can happen.

"Prentiss…." Hotch yelled at me as he was walking across the police station.

"Yes sir." I said as I tried to tell what kind of mood he was in.

"Are you positive that J.J. is ok?" He asked with pure concern.

"Well the doctor said that she would be fine because she still has a month left." I said with concern on my face. "Is she ok?"

"Yea she is ok but she seems a little off." He said from a concern.

"Ok, I'll go talk to her." I said as I turned to find my girl. I walked through the whole police station and I finally found her outside getting some air. "Hey baby, are you ok?"

"Yea baby I'm fine." She says taking a deep breath.

However, as I turned to look at her I could see the pain she was trying to hide. "Baby I know when you are in pain and I know when you are trying to hold it in and hide it from me. So, what is wrong? Come on baby you need to tell me."

"Well I've been feeling bad pain in my stomach." she said wincing again.

"Ok, let's take you to the nearest hospital and try to figure out what is going on." I said now with a lot of worry in my face.

"Baby I'm sure it is nothing but false labor." She said trying to smile.

"Baby I don't care what you say I want to make sure that both of you are ok." I said as I run inside and I turn around real quickly. "You stay here I'll get our stuff and tell everyone."

I ran inside my blood pumping in my veins. I am terrified I didn't know what to do or think. As I was frantically grabbing everything I didn't realize that everyone was calling my name until Morgan touched my arm. I whirled around fast thinking I was in danger.

"Wow little sister we were calling your name what's up?" He asked backing up so I didn't hit him.

Then I noticed everyone looking at me. "Oh shit sorry Morgan. Um…J.J is feeling some pain so I need to take her to the closest hospital and make sure that everything is ok."

"Oh shit ok babe just get your stuff and here are the kids you keep us updated and we will be here." Hotch said handing me the keys.

"Ok I will thank you and Morgan will you let Garcia know what is going on." I asked rushing out the door.

"Yea babe you know we will handle everything." He said with concern on his face. "And don't worry everything is going to be fine."

"I know thanks again." I said as I ran out the door. "Come on baby let's get in the car." I said grabbing her gently and guiding her to the car.


End file.
